One Hell of a Woman Ronald Knox Lemon
by BlackeningRain
Summary: On his way to a Halloween party, he meets one hell of a woman... What could happen next?


It was a cold and a windy night, during the time where most humans were asleep. But this day is different – this day is All Hallows Eve aka Halloween, where they stay at their homes in silence to show respect to their ancestors. As humans show respect, the shinigami celebrate. Grell Sutcliffe is celebrating Halloween at an old urban legend mansion, whom people keep away as far as possible. It was a good place to party without humans seeing the shinigami's true side.  
>Ronald Knox had just arrived. He had finished a stack full of paperwork William had assigned him and couldn't wait to join the celebration. On his way to the door, he noticed someone leaning against a wall next to the door; holding a drink in her hand. She had unusually straight long brown hair, grass green eyes – which is typical for any shinigami, glasses with black frames and she was wearing a tuxedo, which seemed to be made especially for women.<br>As he got closer, he noticed that she was almost as tall as himself, only Ronald was few centimetres taller.  
>She raised her glance from her drink, half-full of red liquid, to Ronald. Her piercing gaze made Ronald's heart skip a beat – if he had one.<br>Ronald coughed his voice clear and approached the mysterious lady. "Yo!" he quickly thought up a good pick-up line. "With good looks like those, why are you keeping yourself away from all the party? I bet all of them miss having you there."  
>The woman blinked and shook her head, laughing lightly: "No, I'm supposed to <em>be <em>here, I didn't agree to any partying."

Ronald leaned next to her and placed his hands behind his back. "Eh, that's no fun," he did his best pout. "I would totally party with you all night. Especially since I haven't seen such a fine looking shinigami in a long while."

The woman's eyes widened and she started to laugh. Her laugh was soft and intelligent. "No, no," she shook her head as she took off the glasses. "I'm not a shinigami." She looked at Ronald with her grass green eyes, which turned red, when Ronald looked into her eyes.

"That's so awesome." Ronald blinked. "You have those kinds of eyes you'd only find a shinigami to have, but what do you know – there's a demon with shinigami eyes." His smile was purposely goofy, 'cause he had learnt that makes most ladies swoon. But inside, he was a tiny bit scared of the woman. He feels very uneasy around demons, but this lady – she seemed different.  
>"So why are you here then, miss demoness?" Ronald finally asked, when the woman sipped the last of her drink.<br>"I owe Grell," she said without haste. "I hate to admit it, but he saved my life one day and this is a pretty easy way to repay him. I just had to make an appearance at his party and leave only, when its over."  
>"Just appearance?" Ronald couldn't believe his ears. If he'd were Grell, he would ask her to be a wild party guest. And maybe force her to be naughty... That thought made Ronald unknowingly grin. He shook his head and asked the woman: "I didn't get your name." He reached out his hand to her. "I'm Ronald Knox, a damn fine shinigami." He gave her the best smile he could offer.<br>The woman took his hand and shook it. "Arkwright," she smirked. "Arkwright Delice – the deer-formed demon, at your service."  
>"Say, you're quite delightful for a demon. And pleasant."<br>"I'm unusual in many ways," she pointed at her eyes. "Remember?"  
>"Oh, right!" he sweat-dropped in embarrassment. Afterwards, there was a small awkward silence. Delice stared forward at the forest in the dark, and was too concentrated on doing so to notice Ronald looking at her once in a while. There was something tempting about her.<p>

Suddenly, Ronald got an idea. He took the empty glass from Delice's hand and said to her: "Why don't we go inside and have a talk there? It's quite depressing, keeping away from the party."

Delice looked at him for a while and nodded. "Understood." She smiled, turned and went inside. Before Ronald followed her, he smelled the contents of the leftovers of the drink Delice had. It smelled like human blood mixed with souls and energy.

He blinked and stared at the glass. Why did she drink energy? Maybe she was a demon, who is suffering from energy and needs to drink energy to survive. He doesn't know much about the lives of demons, but that could be a good thing to consider.

He went inside and saw Grell – sitting on a dusty Victorian couch – having a fruitful chat with the Undertaker. From another corner of the room he saw William having a serious talk with someone he fails to recognize, because he or she was hiding under a hood. He did recognize some familiar faces, thankfully. He looked around the whole room, but failed to find Delice. Where has that woman gone to?

He approached Grell with a happy smile. "Yo, Grell!"  
>"My, my, Ronald, you have finally arrived." He grinned, showing his pointy teeth. "What took you so long?"<br>"Just had a chat with the finest creature I've seen in a long time, just by the door. Nothing much." He grinned proudly.  
>Grell seemed confused and asked: "By the door?"<p>

"Yeah, Delice Arkwright – that's her name. You remember, right?" He jokingly pouted his lips.  
>The Undertaker snickered and replied while flapping his long sleeves up and down. "Of course he remembers. It's not unusual, especially if she has a form like that." He laughed for a bit and continued: "Deer. Humans don't seek for her contract, they seek for her flesh."<br>Ronald looked up. "Yes, she did mention her form was of a deer." Then he looked at The Undertaker. "But why her flesh?"  
>This time Grell replied: "She only appears, when humans would do anything to relive their hunger. And with a deer form, they will try to kill her and eat her." He giggled and placed his red-framed glasses correctly. "I saved her from a whole hoard of Famine suffering humans. Thought of it as a clever way to gain a demon ally. She's quite naïve, if you ask me." He swooshed his hair proudly.<br>"If you seek for her," The Undertaker grinned. "she went upstairs."  
>"Ah, thanks! That's what I wanted to ask – I completely forgot." He smiled nervously.<br>Before Ronald could turn around, he was stopped by The Undertaker and he whispered into his ear: "Be careful, what you involve yourself in. She is not to be fully trusted." He then let go of Ronald's hand and sat back down and continued from the point of the chat, where Ronald had disturbed them.  
>The Undertaker's words echoed in Ronald's mind. What did he mean by that? If she is to be mistrusted, why invite her to a all-shinigami party? That made the situation fore confusing, because, in fact, every single person here seemed to be a shinigami. Why is she an exception?<br>Ronald shook his head and walked out of the party room, down the hall and upstairs. Nobody seemed to be there.

He checked the rooms, if she was in one of them. When he was about to give up and go grab a drink, he noticed an unusual door at the end of the hall. It was a pitch black door with a deer symbol on its frames. Could it be coincidence? Or maybe Delice has some tricks up her sleeve.

He grinned and opened the door. The door didn't make any sound at all. When he walked in, the door shut right after his whole body was in the room.

The room wasn't as dusty as the other rooms around this mansion, but neither was it clean. It also had Victorian furniture, but with much eye-popping colours – gold and green – but there was no sign of Delice.  
>Before he knew it, all the candles lit up in the room and Delice appeared in front of him.<br>"Glad you could come." She smiled softly.  
>That startled Ronald a bit, but he refused to show it in front of her. He also noticed that she had unbuttoned her tuxedo jacket's buttons.<p>

Delice walked closer and closer to Ronald until he could hear her demonic breath. Ronald backed away until he was against the door. The deer demon got closer and closer, with the exact same gentle face she had, when they had a chat downstairs.  
>Delice raised her hands and placed them on the sides of Ronald's face and she moved her leg up until it touched Ronald's groin. She leaned in closer to him.<br>Ronald wanted to say something, but she had made him speechless. But deep inside, he knew he wasn't surprised of what she's doing right now.  
>Delice's face got closer to the fact, where their lips barely touched. She stopped and pulled her face away from Ronald's. "Why are you keeping yourself near me, even if you feel uneasy around me?" She asked with her eyes flickering from green to red.<p>

Tense silence filled the room; the only sound in the room was the fires of all the candles and wind howling outside.  
>"Good question." Ronald thought out loud.<br>"Answer me." the woman growled and her face turning ugly in fury.  
>"It's because you're one hell of a woman."<br>"I'm not a woman. I'm a demon."  
>"I always viewed women as demons."<br>Delice laughed. "Don't make me laugh, shinigami. What do you want?"  
>"Can I," he paused. "make you mine?" He smirked.<br>"Yours...?" Delice raised her eyebrow. "How?"  
>Ronald decided to make his move. He put his left hand behind Delice's head and his right hand on his bottom, and pulled her close to his body. He forced the touching of their lips and immediately went into the sensual style of French kissing.<p>

The door woman didn't know how to react, but she didn't try to resist. She liked it.  
>She followed the orders Ronald's touch told him to and before she knew it, she was French kissing him back. Soon, the room was filled with only the muffles and gasps of their passionate kissing.<p>

The touch of her made Ronald feel excitement fill his body, he kept wanting more and more. He placed both his hands around Delice and pulled her against her newly gained erection; also going deeper on the kiss.

He felt the touch of Delice on his chest – she was trying to resist and push him away. Not wanting to seem forceful, Ronald let go of her.  
>Delice was gasping for air and tried to figure out what had just happened. Ronald touched his lips – also gasping for air – and felt happy about it. Everything felt so right. He could still feel Delice's touch on his lips.<p>

He looked up to Delice, she seemed confused, but Ronald noticed: she was smiling.  
>"Want to be mine, Delice Arkwright?" Ronald reached out his hand to her, taking advantage of her situation.<br>However, Delice didn't hesitate for very long and took his hand. She nodded.

Ronald smiled brightly and picked her up. "There we go!"

As he was carrying him to her bed, he had noticed something. "You're quite light for a tall woman."

Delice hid her head in Ronald's chest, blushing. "Shut up."

The way she said it made her seem more cuter. Ronald wanted her more than ever now.  
>He placed her softly on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her, only has hands – which supported his weight – keeping them apart.<p>

"Are you a virgin?"  
>Delice blushed pink and avoided Ronald's eyes. That answered the question right away.<br>"I see," Ronald nodded. "I'm not, but I know this will hurt. Might hurt a lot." He smiled and winked at her. "Depends on how delicate you are, to roughness, down there." He pointed under her belt.

She looked at him in the eyes and said: "I don't really care."  
>Ronald nodded. She might be immune to pain, like all the demons, but what if I'm wrong? He thought.<p>

Feeling that its already time, Ronald started to undress the woman – starting with her bow-tie. He took the bow-tie and looked at it. "Nice! Bow-ties are cool. Can I keep it as a souvenir?" He winked at her. She nodded. "Go ahead."

Ronald placed the item in his pocket and continued to undress her. Next, he took off her already unbuttoned jacket and threw it on the ground, because he was already getting impatient.

The next step was her white blouse. He groaned at how many buttons the clothing had, but shook it off, when he remembered what he was about to do. The time would be worth it.  
>Just when he unbuttoned the first one, her intimate hunger raised.<p>

He unbuttoned the following two and leaned closer to her chest. The very smell of it drove his inner animal insane.

Impatience rising, she pulled her blouse open to reveal perfect sized breasts – probably something between B and C cup. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He started to rub them gently, sometimes rubbing her nipples to create some sensation. He could tell she was enjoying it by the way she moaned lightly.

He smirked and licked his lips, making them wet, and leaned in to lick the soft breasts.

Delice gripped the covers of the bed, the very touch of Ronald excited her.

After a while, Ronald started to suck the nipples and twirled around it with his tongue. As he licked, he moved his hands to her trousers, pulled the button away and pulled them down.  
>When the trousers were down, he stopped sucking Delice's left breast and pulled himself up. He glanced at her body. It seemed so innocent, but a demon is never innocent as they seem.<p>

He pulled her trousers off and started to make way to pull the panties off, when Delice stood up.  
>"I want to continue from here." She said with great confidence.<br>Ronald blinked. "Huh? How?"

Delice climbed towards Ronald and pulled him down to the same position she was in not too long ago. She climbed on top of him, blushing when feeling something under her genitals. "I'm just a young demon." She spoke. "It took me a while to get to the point, where I could make contracts. I was born with a choice, where I confused the Underworld if I'm a shinigami or a demon. That's why I'm usually described as unusual. There's nothing else."  
>Silence filled the room, Delice was patiently waiting for the shinigami's reply. It didn't took long, when Ronald grabbed her ass with his hands and said: "You're still one hell of a woman to me." He grinned. "I don't care whether you're unusual, a demon, or just damn beautiful. I lust for you. I lust for the way you are."<br>Delice was surprised to the answer, but smiled. She was more sure of what will happen next. She grabbed Ronald's tie and pulled herself to a kiss. The kiss was short, but still worth it.

She quickly undressed Ronald, until she saw his muscular chest. Her fingers slid down until her fingers reached towards his pants.

When she was about to unbutton, she noticed that Ronald still wore glasses. She gently removed them and placed them on the night table. That made Ronald grin, even if his sight was a bit blurry now.

Delice placed her hands on Ronald's cheeks and stared at him in the eyes. He looked very handsome even without the glasses. She gave him another light kiss and went down to remove his trousers

She removed them without haste. Now they were both naked to their underwear, which meant that the moment is getting closer.  
>She slowly removed Ronald's grey boxers, revealing his already hardened member. The size seemed to be suitable for her, but the way it was straight made her blush red.<p>

She threw the underwear on the ground, on top of the other pieces of clothing, and faced the member. She glanced at Ronald and saw that he was excitingly waiting what would happen next.  
>Delice nodded and grabbed the member. She hopes if she'll do the following actions correctly.<br>She opened her mouth and placed the hardened member into her mouth. It felt strange at first, but soon she started to get into it. She licked it, twirled her tongue around the erection and moved it up and down. By the moans that were coming from Ronald, he must be liking it.  
>Delice made herself get more into it and rubbed it up and down quicker, and licked around it rougher.<p>

"I'm going to cum!" Ronald screamed under his moan.

Suddenly, Delice felt something squirted into her mouth. She stopped and pulled herself away from the erection. Her mouth was full of cum and she had no idea, what to do with it. To show Ronald, she liked him, she swallowed it and licked her lips clean.  
>Ronald smiled at her, balancing his breathing from the feeling of pleasure.<br>"I want you to ride on it." He demanded.  
>Delice looked at him and nodded. She backed away and stood up from the bed. "Come, sit on the edge of the bed." she pointed out. Ronald did as she told him to do.<br>Delice was standing in front of him like a soldier. After a while, she started to pull down her panties. They came off with ease and dropped to the floor. The time has finally come...

"You are beautiful." Ronald admired her body up and down.  
>Delice reached her hand out to him, and Ronald kissed it to show his admiration.<p>

Satisfied, Delice placed herself on Ronald's lap, only a few inches away from his member. She placed her hands on Ronald's shoulders to secure herself and slightly stood up.  
>Ronald used his hands to place his member closely as possible to her vaginal hole. Next, he placed his left hand on her ass and started to pull their collision closer, while holding her erection up with her right hand.<br>As it got in deeper, Delice tightened her grip on Ronald's shoulders. It shouldn't hurt, but it hurt for her. "Please, stop." She pleaded. "It hurts."  
>But Ronald refused to. She allowed them to go this far and he refuses to stop even now, when it hurts. "It will only hurt for the first time. Would you like me to speed things up?"<br>Delice considered it and nodded.

She gasped, when Ronald placed his right hand, too, on her ass and gripped it tightly. He then pushed her down on her erection without any hesitation, making her finally his.  
>Delice screeched silently in pain. "It hurts. It hurts." she kept repeating.<br>Ronald decided to take action and show his support, and hugged the deer demon. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "if you want to become mine, it has to hurt." Delice nodded.  
>Ronald pushed her away from him a bit, until he could see her eyes. She was indeed in pain, but it will go away soon. "I will now thrust you in and out of me for until you want to take action yourself, okay?" he asked with a gentle familiar smile. Delice, one again, nodded.<br>Ronald smirked and started to indeed thrust her in and out. It felt good for his member, but he had no idea how she felt, since he had never had sex with a virgin. He could sense that she trusted him completely.  
>The sensation in him got more pleasurable and he sped it up. Then, suddenly, she noticed Delice had taken control. She thrust herself in and out, face speaking of unacknowledged pleasure and delight. Ronald could see that she wanted control, but he helped her get it rougher and much more pleasurable. He pulled her in and out with great roughness. Thrusting and colliding sounds echoed to once depressing room. Their climax was coming to close.<br>"More, more!" Delice moaned.  
>Ronald obeyed and thrust her in and out even faster. Then he felt himself about to cum.<br>"I'm about to cum again." He warned her. When he stopped and was about to pull himself out of the demon, she quickly said: "N-No," and collapsed on top of Ronald. He had reached her G-spot.

Ronald nodded and continued to thrust her in and out until his cum came lose, squirting her cum inside her. He collapsed to the bed, with Delice on top of him and still on his member.  
>The woman was balancing her breath and held herself as close to Ronald as possible. Ronald did the same and rubbed her long brown hair, which still had its usual state, even after so much action.<br>Delice whispered under her breath: "I want to feel it.. More."  
>Ronald didn't find it weird, that's how he also felt on his first time. The desire to feel it more.<br>He quickly obeyed and helped her up.  
>"Get under the blanket, we will do this one more time and then we'll go to sleep, okay?"<br>Delice nodded, showing lust for him. She told as he commanded and went under the goose-feather filled blanket, waiting for him.  
>Ronald sneaked into the blanket from the opposite of her and placed himself on top of her.<br>"What will happen tomorrow?" Delice suddenly asked him. Ronald was surprised to the question. But he agrees that its a good question. What _will_ happen tomorrow? Will they forget each other?  
>"I don't know." he replied with a slightly sad tone. "Let's see what tomorrow brings to us, right?"<br>Delice wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but nodded. Her hunger for him was too great to resist now.

Ronald kissed her and caressed her hair. "Don't worry about it now."

He then placed his continuous erection near the hole and thrust himself in. Delice's body was filled with a different feeling now, a familiar feeling which was strange to her before.  
>Delice moaned in pleasure.<br>Ronald grinned and grabbed the woman's legs and thrust himself in and out. It was much simpler now, because of the position and because she can take the pain as pleasure now.

He kept thrusting his member in and out, their climax getting sweeter by every thrust.  
>Delice gripped the pillows while feeling the pleasure sensation run through her body. It felt unbelievably good.<br>Ronald could see everything she's thinking from her face. She wanted more pleasure, a pleasure more pleasing.  
>He tried to imagine her in a situation which turns him on the most and before he knew it, his erection started to harden and got bigger.<p>

Delice was surprised, because it came so suddenly and it started to hurt again. Then she remember what Ronald had said about pain and pleasure, and shrugged it off.  
>The sensation in her body got greater and greater, and she suddenly felt the sweetest sensation filling her body, that even her first time wasn't that pleasing. She got an great orgasm, which made her moan. But as soon as the moan echoed away, the sensation returned again and again. Multiple times. The climax was official.<br>Ronald, gasping for air, kept thrusting and thrusting it in, each thrust harder than the last one, each one faster than the last one. He avoided fatigue and wanted to cum only after he felt he had no strength left. He was far from that, but he did feel like he was soon at his limit.

Then it came. As he let the cum inside her again, he felt the whole burden of his body had vanished into thin air. He collapsed, but kept his weight away from Delice with a support of his hands.

They listened to each others breathing as if it was the music to their ears.  
>Ronald turned around and laid himself next to Delice. That was the best he could give of himself.<br>Delice turned and placed her head on Ronald's chest. "That was amazing. The feeling..." She said, before falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.  
>Ronald held her as she slept. Now, he had to make a decision: Would he stay with her or would he forget her and live on? That hell of a woman would be hard to forget.<p>

Only a couple hours had passed until Ronald decided to leave. He hasn't actually decided anything, but he has work in 2 hours and work is his top priority. As he put his shoes back on, he glanced at the sleeping demon.

A shinigami and a demon – it all seemed too surreal to him. He thinks no one would believe him, if he's even mentioned it, especially with his history with demons.  
>He stood up from the bed, took his glasses from the night-stand and leaned to give Delice one last kiss, he would remember for quite a while.<br>"Good-bye, one hell of a woman." He said at the door and left. That night is something that will take time to be forgotten.


End file.
